King and Queen
by TyFinify
Summary: John and Astrid explore their attraction for one another as well as a means to stay alive together.


Eavesdropping from the shadows of the back of the room lurked John. He was initially amused watching Astrid pace back and forth in the boxing ring. However, his amusement began to dissipate as he watched her closely. He assumed she too had trouble sleeping. John couldn't quite understand why he again felt compelled to help Astrid. He arrived to the conclusion that Astrid was unlike anyone he had ever met, let alone took a bullet for. She was a rare creature; although powerless, she was genuine, caring, selfless and beautiful. This thought triggered an urge in John to get closer to Astrid. There was something about Astrid's smile that made him feel optimistic. John loved how her entire face lit up and the affect it had on him. Her smile was remarkably infectious. John felt that _'if'_ Astrid were to have a super power it would be her smile; because for him she was able to stop time, screen out the woes of life and give him peace. John shook his head and actually considered pummeling himself for thinking such absurd things. But the more he kept denying his attraction to her, the more he craved her company. The more he denied her affect on him, the more his addiction for her grew.

Suddenly, Astrid stopped and began to fall to her knees sobbing. It pained him to see her in despair and he disappeared with a flash, and reappeared with his arms hugging Astrid's waist. Astrid's knee never touched the mat. She recalled going down in sorrow and then feeling a warm strong embrace catch her. With her heart pounding, and eyes wide open, Astrid shrieked. John realized he startled her and with a gentle low tone he whispers,

"_Sh… it's okay. I didn't mean to frighten you. I noticed you were sad and then I…I… acted on instinct."_

Astrid released a nervous but relieved giggle. Which she ushered with a smirk and a nod. Although it was brief, John soaked in the rewarding sight of Astrid's smirk.

Astrid cleared her throat and tapped on John's hands to signal it was okay to release her. John guided Astrid gently and slowly down on the mat. He took a seat across from her and asked_, "May I ask, the reason you are up at 3:00am and apparently in sorrow?" _ Astrid felt embarrassed and quickly wiped her tears away and explained,

"_Sorry, I thought no one would hear me in here. But honestly, I miss my freedom, my old life. Look at me, I am sobbing like a baby! I can't live like this John. I hate looking up only to be reminded that the awful ceiling separates me from the sky, the sun and the stars! I need air…fresh air! I need civilization, my friends, my family, and my own space! What happens to all my goals and aspirations? Do they die here in this underground station? I never signed up to live the rest of my life like a rat!" _

John ducked his head, to make eye contact with Astrid. Astrid felt ashamed, and tried to hide her face with the palm of her hands. John needed her to see his sincerity, and so he gently prided Astrid's hands away from her wet face and whispered,

_"When you and I were trapped in the room, and you sang to me…well I heard you, even though I was fading in and out of consciousness…I heard you. In that moment I was ready to die, but you inspired me to want to live long enough to hear the rest of your song. And then to find out later, that you removed a lodged bullet from my body, while in a state of panic and knowing that at any moment those agents could find and kill you…it just...makes me admire you even more. You see Astrid, I know all this is hard for you, but my point is…we never know how life is going to turn out. Maybe a horrid moment may grant a revelation or a spark of hope that you never thought possible. You gave me a spark of hope in my worst moment. I can tell you from personal experience of living like a' rat' and being hunted, that life no matter how disappointing or terrifying it may seem, belongs only to you; so make the most of it wherever you may find yourself because nothing is guaranteed or permanent."_

John looked down and slowly up at Astrid. Astrid felt a surge of excitement as he pinned her with his sexy stare. The silence in the room was filled with emotions. Although Astrid's face was wet from sobbing, she found herself gazing hard upon John with amazement. John felt oddly naked, as if Astrid was peering into his mind and soul. John squirmed subtly. Astrid realized she was making John uncomfortable and snorted, _"Oh Sorry"_

She couldn't help but stare again; because she was in complete awe of him. John had always seemed like a man of few words and to hear him open up freely to her was oddly comforting. She thought to her self, _"Who is this man, that I am becoming quickly fond of."_


End file.
